Il suffit parfois d'un changement
by Daylit
Summary: Stiles se sentait abandonné et inutile. Scott n'avait plus vraiment besoin d'un humain dans sa 'meute' et ne pensait plus à son meilleur ami. Puis vint un jour où tout bascula .Stiles découvrit une nouvelle façon de vivre sans continuer à être leur bouche trou. Il pouvait changé!
1. Chapter 1

Alors voilà ma première fan fiction, elle peut paraître sombre, mais il ne faut pas s'inquiéter ! C'est juste le temps de débuter et tout serra plus lumineux :)

Disclaimer: malheureusement les personnages de la série Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas ... T-T

Rating : Bon... Là je mettrais un M (même si ça va être long à venir ;) Le temps que tout débute quoi )

Paring: Stereck (principalement) Mais aussi du Pydia (que j'adore ce couple hahaha ~) et sûrement d'autre en chemin .

Très bonne lecture à vous

* * *

-Stiles, ne fais rien d'inutile !

Sans prendre la peine de répondre à son père, l'hyperactif avait raccroché, coupé le moteur et avait reporté son attention devant lui sur la scène qui le détruisait déjà depuis deux minutes:

Un loup était apparu devant lui. Stiles avait freiné devant la splendeur du pelage gris argent que l'animal arborait. Il était grand, paraissait robuste. Néanmoins, de son flanc gauche, du sang coulait abondamment et la plaie ressemblait énormément à une balle .L'adolescent avait prié pour que le chasseur (qui en avait après la bête), se soit perdu dans les bois, sans quoi les magnifiques yeux noisette du loup, disparaîtraient à jamais.

Ce n'est que quand ledit chasseur était apparu, que pris de panique et d'une rage folle, Stiles avait décidé de téléphoner au shérif (son père) pour lui annoncer qu'un animal en voie d'extinction était réapparu dans la région mais, que déjà un homme assoiffé de trophée empailler, était à sa poursuite.

Comme toute réponse son paternel avait dit qu'il arriverait sur-le-champ, n'oubliant pas de supplier Stiles pour qu'il ne fasse "rien d'inutile".

Le problème, c'est que l'adolescent, était là, devant la scène à prier pour que le loup ne meure pas.

Le problème, c'est que cette bête avait créé en lui en sentiment étrange, comme si tous les deux avaient déjà un lien avant de se retrouver ici .

Le problème, c'est que s'il le regardait rejoindre le profond de la terre sans rien faire, Stiles se le reprocherait toute sa vie.

Donc, pour régler ce problème, il fallait agir au plus vite. D'une manière dangereuse mais, qui d'autre sauverait l'animal ?

Sans crier gare, Stiles était sorti de sa voiture pour se planter devant le fusil de ce monstre en salopette camouflante.

_« Je vais peut-être y passer, mais au moins j'aurais pu être utile à quelqu'un ! Utile à quelqu'un d'autre que Scott qui ne me voit même plus ! »_

-Hey petit, bouge-toi de là, tu vois pas que je suis occupé !

**POV Stiles**

Non, je ne bougerais pas, je ne le peux pas !

De tout mon corps, je tremblais, parce que ça ne m'arrivait pas souvent de me retrouver dans de tels problèmes seul. Oui d'habitude il y avait Scott, Isaac et même Alisson et Lydia, pour me sauver. En fait, il était clair que j'étais un larbin, quelqu'un qui s'accroche à un monde auquel il n'appartenait pas! Non mais regardez-moi, je n'avais rien !Tous les autres étaient étroitement liés au monde du surnaturel ... Pas moi. Et s'il fallait que je me détache de tout cela, rien de tel que de me consacrer au problème purement humain et sans une goutte de super pouvoir.

L'homme devant moi, semblait comprendre que je ne bougerais pas d'un pouce. Il avait alors froncé les sourcils.

Une fois son fusil changé de cible pour se mettre au niveau de ma tempe, il s'était mis lentement debout. Toujours focaliser sur les moindres de mes gestes, j'étais sûr qu'il avait presque oublié son objectif principal, l'animal. Donc je devais me sortir de ce merdier, le seul hic c'est que je ne voyais pas une issue à la moindre des possibilités que j'avais pu imaginer.

L'homme avait forcé un peu sur son arme. Assez pour que je sente le bout du canon me rentrer dans la peau. Il fallait que j'agisse, avant de me retrouver sans tête !

-Je, je ne voulais pas vous ennuyer, mais quand je vous ai vus sortir des bois, j'ai eu une sorte d'illumination. En effet, vous m'avez montré un avenir pour moi peut-être plus intéressant que tous les autres. Je voudrais apprendre à chasser, et si cela est possible, j'aimerais l'apprendre de vous. Votre technique a vraiment l'air intéressante et j'apprécie assez bien l'arme que vous utilisez !Alors, monsieur, acceptez-vous de me prendre sous votre aile ?

Le chasseur semblait perplexe, mais déjà moins sûr à l'idée de me faire passer l'arme à gauche.

Puis dans un souffle dédaigneux il avait baissé son arme et avait posé une main sur son épaule.

**POV externe** .

Stiles sous ce geste amical venant du chasseur, avait mis du temps à comprendre la réelle intention de celui-ci. Mais le fusil avait déjà atterri sur son épaule, l'homme visait le loup en utilisant Stiles comme support.

-À ta place, petit, je ne bougerais pas d'un pouce ! Avait-il dit un sourire moqueur au bord des lèvres.

Le cerveau du jeune hyperactif n'avait fait qu'un tour, une seule image était venue à lui : le loup gris, mort, qui pour dernière aperçut avait vu Stiles aider un monstre à l'abattre.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire partie d'une vision d'horreur de fin de vie pour le canidé et aussi vite que possible, c'était extirpé pour se mettre devant le canon. Assez vite en tout cas, que pour sauver le loup. Mais pas assez pour éviter à son tour de prendre une balle, ce qui explosa le côté droit de son bas-ventre. Stiles venait de trouver la mort ou en tout cas s'en était grandement rapproché. Sa vision était devenue floue, mais, il aperçut avant de s'évanouir, une lumière argentée frapper de plein fouet l'assassin qui venait de lui tirer dedans sans perdre son sang- froid.

Stiles avait froid et c'était laissé abandonner à un sommeil profond.

* * *

Voilà alors ?Qu'en pensez-vous ? Gros bisous l'autre chapitre très bientôt !

Je m'excuse déjà pour les fautes qu'il pourrait y avoir, je travaille encore dessus pour corriger le tout...


	2. Chapter 2

Hello tout le monde ! Alors, voilà le deuxième chapitre de ma fan fiction (un peut lent mais je promet que ça démarrera au chapitre prochain).

Mais avant toute chose, un tout grand merci à tous et à toute pour vos message. Cela m'a beaucoup encouragée .J'ai essayé de corriger mes fautes mais il en reste sûrement, ma bêta devrait regarder dans la semaine elle aime prendre son temps ;)

très bonne lecture ~

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : en attendant d'être libre. **

Stiles avait rouvert les yeux dans une pièce qui lui était inconnue. Celle-ci était grande et sombre, les mures en briques ne portaient aucune couleur mais bien des tâches de moisissure ici et là.

Malgré l'apparence brute de l'endroit où il se trouvait, il ne faisait pas froid. Stiles en regardant la couverture en laine posée sur son corps en avait déduit que celle-ci avait contribué à son bien-être.

En se relevant, il avait senti une douleur accrue dans le bas de son ventre. Une douleur telle que si il avait eu quelque chose dans son estomac, il l'aurait aussitôt rendu. Un mal de crâne accompagna son autre douleur et il c'était laissé retomber sur son dos.

Son bras avait tâté une blessure ronde. Le sang coulait encore ou alors, il l'avait rouverte en se relevant. Il devait essayer de se souvenir la raison de telle blessure, mais n'y arrivait pas. Il n'arrivait plus à se rappeler de la journée d'avant.

La tête lui tournait, il était prêt à se rendormir mais un bruit l'avait fait se reprendre en main. Un claquement de porte pour être plus précis.

Stiles s'était raidi, il venait de prendre conscience que s'il était ici, ce n'était sûrement pas Scott où les autres qui l'y avait amené. Parce que si ça avait été eux qui l'avaient sauvé, à l'heure qu'il était, cela aurait été Mélissa Mcall qui aurait été en train de le soigner. En fait il aurait même eu quelqu'un à ces côtés sans relâche.

« Je suis... perdu... Mon GSM a disparu. Je ne me souviens pas d'hier. Je suis foutu. A force d'être quelqu'un d'inutile, je finis toujours par me mettre en danger et cette fois-ci personne ne pourra me sauver. J'en ai la conviction. »

-Ah je vois, que vous allez mieux qu'hier. Je vous apporte votre repas mais avant cela, j'aimerais bien nettoyer votre blessure.

L'hyperactif avait relevé sa tête, prenant une pose plus agréable pour regarder la personne qui lui faisait face. C'était un homme, grand et mince, tenant une posture digne d'un majordome. Point positif, il était beau et son regard noisette faisait une très belle concurrence avec ces cheveux pratiquement blancs. Malgré cette couleur, vraiment pas courante, l'homme était jeune. Maximum 21 ans .

L'adolescent blessé, avait légèrement rougi quand son aîné avait placé sa main douce et froide sur sa blessure. Le plus âgé avait froncé les sourcils en la voyant, pratiqua deux-trois pansements humides dessus pour la laver, mais ne c'était pas attardé. Puis en prenant soin de ne pas plus la touchée, il avait rabaissé le T-Shirt blanc de Stiles.

Celui-ci qui avait pris une teinte écrevisse pendant ce moment légèrement intime fut soulagé de voir que cet inconnu, n'avait pas plus l'air inquiet que ça quant à son état.

« Ça me fait drôle de voir un homme s'occuper aussi doucement de moi. Je... mais depuis quand je trouve ça agréable que des mains masculines parcourent mon corps? Enfin je ne saurais pas répondre moi-même vu que je n'ai jamais rien vécu, que ce soit avec un homme ou avec une femme. Pourtant, j'aime Lydia. Donc il est clair que je ne suis pas attiré par les hommes. Donc ce qui m'a sûrement plus dans cet échange c'est cette sensation de caresse que je n'avais jamais vécue. Pas le fait que ce soit un homme. »

-Heu... Vous êtes avec moi ?Je vous disais que vous n'aviez pas à vous inquiéter, votre blessure n'est plus aussi grave que ce que j'ai cru en vous voyant arrivé ici.

-Comment suis-je arrivé ici ? Avait demandé l'hyperactif.

Il était véritablement intéressé de savoir comment il avait atterri dans cette sorte de mini-cellule, mais plus encore, il voulait savoir pourquoi il avait atterri ici.

-Je regrette, mais je n'ai pas le droit de vous divulguer ne serait-ce qu'un seul indice par apport à votre présence ici. On ne me l'autorise pas.

-Donc, il y a bien quelqu'un qui tire les ficelles. Intéressant...

L'inconnu avait automatiquement refermé son visage et était sorti assez rapidement de la pièce.

« Okay, apparemment je peux discuter avec lui, mais pas des événements qui m'ont amené ici. Au moins je suis au courant maintenant. »

Les jours qui avaient suivi, parurent long pour le jeune homme, car personne n'était revenus le soigner. De plus on lui faisait passer la nourriture à travers la porte mais sans jamais montrer un visage derrière ces mains. Il était donc impossible pour lui de voir le visage de ces "sauveurs"? Il ne savait même pas comment les considérer.

Pour s'occuper durant ce petit séjour, il avait repensé à son meilleur ami (qu'il avait dur à toujours considérer comme tel). Il avait cependant pensé un peu à Dereck. Ils devaient ensemble aller faire des recherches sur son oncle, incognito, parce que l'alpha avait des inquiétudes quant aux absences fréquentes de Peter.

Et puis, Stiles faisait des rêves étranges. Dans certains, il courait après un loup gris ... Dans d'autres le loup le sauvait d'un danger imminent ... Et dans le dernier en date... :

_« Il fait sombre dans la forêt profonde, je suis seule. Ou peut-être pas si seule que ça finalement, parce que je vois au loin une figure non humaine. Elle y ressemble, mais son visage est déformé par des grimaces informes, cette créature ressemble à une personnification du cauchemar. J'ai peur. Je tremble de peur même, à en sentir venir une crise de panique. Seul Lydia avait réussi à calmer la dernière que j'ai eue... et elle la fait en m'embrassant! Alors ici, seul dans les bois, personne ne pourrait m'aider!Je suis seule... Ma crise s'accentue avec ma peur de ne pas contrôler celle-ci. Petit à petit, l'ombre s'approche de moi. Je sens sa respiration perverse et je le sens s'exciter à l'idée de me tuer. Entièrement, le monde devient flou, ma respiration se bloque pour s'accentuer d'un coup et à nouveau se bloquer. Je vais mourir, dans d'atroces souffrances en plus !_

_-S ... T. .. I. .. L. .. E. .. S. .._

_Ça doit être le monstre qui me parle, il veut me torturer mentalement avant de me terminer, j'en suis sûre ! Quand soudain, Dereck se voit dans mon champ de vision. Il a l'air horrifié de me voir entre les mains d'un psychopathe, ces yeux deviennent rouges. C'est clair, il est fâché !Après ça il va m'arracher la gorge de ces dents! Mais, attendez, il se transforme... C'est un loup noir maintenant! Il attaque la silhouette en vain parce que celle-ci le propulse contre le tronc d'un arbre puis l'envoi valsé dans un fossé, d'où il ne remonte pas. Le calme que j'avais ressenti quand je l'ai vu venir me sauver, est devenus une douleur brulante. Ma crise de panique reprend le dessus..._

_-Stiles, fais le bon choit ..._

_Encore cette vois! Elle fait réagir mon sang, comme si elle le stimulait... Je ne pense plus que ce sois cette ombre qui me parle, c'est quelque chose d'autre, quelqu'un d'autre ! Par contre, je ne sais pas de quel choix il parle... Je suis perdu !_

_-Quel choix ais-je? Soufflai-je tout bas._

_Je ne sais même pas si la vois va m'entendre. Tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'elle va m'aider à avancer parce que j'ai la conviction qu'elle le peut !_

_La voie ne me répond pas, mais l'image devant moi se stoppe. Se brouille pour lentement devenir un autre moment._

_Je suis là, debout, devant moi il y a deux portes en fer. Sur un socle en marbre gris se trouve un coussin sur lequel se trouve une clef en or. Je comprends. Une seule clef... elle n'ouvrira qu'une seule des deux portes ! Sur ces portes, il y a un écran qui s'affiche et une mini vidéo se lance. Sur celle de droite, c'est un monde fait de gris, dans lequel je suis seul. Il y a de pâles images de Scoot, Lydia et Alissone, se tenant la main et rigolant de ma solitude. Plus j'avance pour les rattraper et plus ils disparaissent. J'ai la force, la rapidité mais je ne contrôle rien, la solitude fait partie intégrante de moi, elle me nourrit. Le seul point fort de cette vision, c'est que je peux battre tout le monde, même un alpha !_

_L'écran de l'autre porte diffuse un film d'un autre genre. Je suis très entouré, de toute une famille... Par famille j'entends une dizaine de personnes souriantes et fortes ayant la joie de vivre. Tous m'accueillent et m'apprécient. Je n'ai pas de force, pas de pouvoir, mais le chef m'aime comme si j'étais son fils .Et je suis heureux, tellement heureux. Le point fort de cette histoire-là, c'est que ce n'est plus la peine d'avoir peur d'être abandonné, car ma famille jamais ne me quittera._

_J'entends encore la voie me dire de faire le bon choit. J'hésite grandement parce que si je peux tout battre, je serais seule mais je pourrais tout avoir. Et d'un autre côté, j'aime l'atmosphère aimante de l'autre famille, j'aime me sentir à ma place..._

_Comme je le dis, le choix est dur mais quelque part, j'ai senti qu'une sensation dans mon bas-ventre était née en pensant à une de mes options._

_Sans tarder je prends la clef et me dirige vers mon choix._

_-Stiles, tu as faits... ton choit. »_

Puis Stiles s'était réveillé en sursaut, le cœur battant à tout rompt stressant de se réveiller en hésitant sur le fait d'être encore dans le rêve ou la réalité .

Ce jour-là, Stiles était recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce. La tête sur les genoux, un malaise s'était pris de lui, les mures tournaient et même son ventre faisait des siennes. En même temps, cela faisait des jours que celui-ci ne mangeait plus... du T-O-U-T. La nourriture lui paraissait fade, dénudée de saveur onctueuse. En fait chaque assiette le dégouttait.

Et alors que lui-même se demandait s'il allait mourir, seul... La porte s'était ouverte sur l'inconnu. Le visage de Stiles c'était miraculeusement éclairé

Il n'avait pas changé...

"toujours aussi fière allure" s'était dit Stiles en le toisant longuement.

Et, trop occupé à le détailler de bas en haut, l'hyperactif s'était laissé abandonner à ces divagations. Il avait "disparu", si bien qu'il n'avait pas vu l'ombre imposante derrière cet inconnu.

-Stiles...T'es avec nous là ?

-STILES ?

Le dit hyperactif c'était perdu loin du monde. La faim s'était prise de lui. Plus aucune chose n'importait sinon sortir de cette pièce, et manger. Peut-être bien dormir aussi. Dans cette "cage" de béton, Stiles, n'était plus vraiment lui-même. Son côté humain avait momentanément disparu pour laisser la place à autre chose de plus brut et primitif.

L'inconnu était rentré dans la pièce, inquiet de voir l'adolescent dans un tel état de détresse psychologique. Et c'est là qu'il avait remarqué les assiettes de nourritures toujours pleine. Pas besoin de plus, pour comprendre. C'était sans doute de sa faute. S'il était revenu le voir, il aurait remarqué qu'il ne se nourrissait plus. Mais au contraire, pour éviter de se faire taper par son boss, il avait fui. Laissant Stiles seul.

Sa main s'était approchée de l'hyperactif à hauteur de visage...

Mais celui-ci c'était automatiquement reculé pour se mettre en position de défense. Et bien avant que le garçon aux cheveux gris n'entre de trop dans son périmètre de sécurité, il avait agi.

Un grognement.

Pas celui d'un chien mécontent. Non. Celui d'une bête poussée dans ces retranchements, qui risquait à tout moment d'attaquer pour assouvir une faim.

-Laisse, Jasper.

L'inconnu, d'abord surpris par l'ordre de son supérieur, c'était exécuté pour ressortir de la pièce et laisser la place à quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'y avait donc plus que Stiles et le loup gris dans celle-ci. Chacun toisait l'autre, attendant une quelconque réaction. Mais le loup restait calme et contre toute attente, cela avait apaisé Stiles. Assez pour qu'il revienne à lui.

La vue de l'animal lui rappelait quelque chose, mais quoi ?Impossible de se rappeler...

-Alors c'était toi. _Avait-il dit_. C'est toi qui tires les ficelles ?

-Oui...Stiles. C'est moi qui "tire les ficelles".

-Pourquoi suis-je votre captif ?

-Pourquoi penses-tu l'être ?

Stiles s'était tu. Il n'était pas surpris de voir le loup parler. D'ailleurs, il savait maintenant que la personne qu'il entendait dans ses étranges rêves, c'était le canidé. Seulement, il y avait autre chose, autres chose qui dérangeai l'humain à un tel point que son cerveau pouvait en faire une surchauffe.

-Et bien, je suis dans une pièce sombre sans fenêtre et personne n'est venu me voir depuis le jour de mon réveil. De plus, la porte sûrement blindée était fermé à clef. Ça m'a tout l'air d'être un cas d'enfermement. Vous voyez, ce qu'on voit dans les films ? Quoique je ne sache même pas si vous regardez des films...Vous regardez des films ?

-Ok, Stiles, je vois que ça va beaucoup mieux! Donc je vais te poser une question. As-tu une seule fois poussé la porte, entendu un bruit de serrure, pour confirmer qu'elle était bien close ?

-Non, mais...

-Alors je vais t'avouer une chose. Quand tu as sauté devant ce fusil pour me sauver. Je ne savais plus quoi faire .Je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir après un tel acte de bravoure !Je t'ai donc pris sous mon aile, t'es offert un toit le temps que tu guérisses... ma meute t'a aidé et je t'ai aidé. J'ai même été jusqu'à demander toutes les heures de tes nouvelles. Cette pièce, c'est l'infirmerie, il y fait sec et on a évité les fenêtres parce que généralement les personnes qui viennent ici sont des loups-garous qui ne doivent pas entrer en contacte avec la lumière de la plaine lune. Quand tu t'es réveillé, Jasper s'occupait de toi. Il a regardé tes blessures, tu guérissais vraiment bien. Alors il était sorti. Tu aurais pu le suivre, tu ne l'as pas fais. Celui qui a décidé de s'enfermer... C'est toi Stiles !

L'adolescent ne savait plus trop quoi dire, ni pensé. Une fois de plus, il se sentait abruti de s'être ainsi trompé. Il avait néanmoins passé ce détail pour se focaliser sur autre chose.

-Je vous ai sauvé ?_Avait-il demandé au loup, soudainement intéresse par les détails de ce qu'il c'était passé avant son réveil._

-Tu t'es sacrifié... pour me sauver. Mais, tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

_-_Non.

-Bizarre, d'habitude les cellules une fois régénérées, retrouve leur capacité "imagé". Tu aurais dû te rappeler, surtout après une semaine !

-Dite tout de suite que mon corps ne fonctionne pas bien.

-...Il y a juste un problème. Bien. Tu peux sortir, fais ce que tu veux. Repars chez toi ou RESTE. Notre porte te serra à jamais ouverte.

Le loup avait fais demis-tour pour sortir de ce qui apparemment était une infirmerie. Stiles commençait donc à stresser et avait crié après le loup.

-Attendez! Qui êtes-vous, qu'êtes-vous ?Où est-on ?

-Plus tard Stiles... plus tard...

Et le loup avait disparu dans la lumière du couloir. Stiles avait bien essayé de le poursuivre, mais à partir du moment où l'animal à traverser le chambranle de la porte, il avait disparu. L'inconnu du nom de Jasper avait lui aussi disparut. Stiles était donc toujours seul, mais libre.

* * *

Voilà, alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Encore mille excuses pour les fautes ...


End file.
